Howling Moon
by Paola J
Summary: This story takes us three years after Breaking Dawn. More Relationship Drama, a new girl, A WHOLE-LOTTA-ACTION and what will happen with Jake, Renesmee, and Seth. people will be heart broken and others crying in the rain. The story is better
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what I'm supposed to say in these things, but I DO NOT own any of the characters of twilight or the books of twilight. But I do own the new characters (they are from my imagination) I love the Twilight saga. I wrote this and my friends absolutely loved it. I LOVE LOVE LOVE Jacob and so therefore I am TEAM JACOB! I didn't want Bella to end up with Jake so i was happey with that ending of the book. This is my first fanfic so be helpul and supportive or i loose insperation. **

**SO HERE WE GO! I hope you like it**

**Howling Moon**

Epilogue

I ran as fast as I could. I felt tired as I ran knowing there was nothing I could do to protect her to be there with her, to save her. I saw it in Seth's eyes, the déjà vu of it all. Like when I once saw Belle's body go limb, and lifeless, the sight of Nessie ripping Bella apart, only it wasn't Bella this time it was the love of my life. My heart pounded faster and faster begging my body to move at lightning speed. But my body was unable to respond. I was already pushing my limits.

Chapter 1

Jacob

"Jake, wait up!" Quil was running after me. "Jake come on man stop!"

"What," I said not making it a question. I stopped but didn't turn around-there was no need- I knew what he was going to say. he was going to ask me why I'd been avoiding the pack and how they missed me the old me.

"Jake C'mon man, what's been up with you lately? Why've you been avoiding the pack?" he stopped running and just stared at me waiting for a response

I shrugged and looked away. I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't hide it much longer, one of these days I'm going to phase and my thoughts are going to be like a slideshow for the rest of the pack to see and judge.

"Jake, bro what's up? We never hang out, you barely ever phase anymore and well, you just seem different."

"What do you mean, _different?_

he looked at the ground, "Not the same. Not the old you" I could hear the sadness in his voice, the disappointment.

It was quiet for a while I didn't know what to say, we avoided looking at each other.

"Sam's been asking for you" Quil said a few minutes later.

"What does he want?" I asked,"Is there a problem?"

"I don't know, he doesn't say anything, just keeps asking where you are all the time" he answered, the sadness breaking into his voice at the end.

"Man you can tell me I won't tell anyone if you don't want o me to, I'll keep it off my mind as a wolf. I won't even tell Embry.

"Quil its nothing_," I began

You can tell me Jake, I'm your best friend," he interrupted,

"Quil it just well I don't know,"

"You don't have to hide anything_"

"I'm not hiding anything," I said defensively, "It's just that. I really don't know what's up with me. Ever since the whole vultorie thing every things been fine but lately it's like everything changed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, me and Renesmee,"

"Is that what this is all about, you and Renesmee? Jake you knew it was bound to happen, how old is she now, 16?"

"No it's not like that. Things are just different I love nessie, but not the same _love_ you and the others feel. I've compared the two, and mine is… different."

_"Different?"_ he asked,

"I know, Im making no sence."

"Look I've seen the way you get all protective when other guys check her out, that's normal."

"Quil that's what I mean, I don't feel _jealousy. _I feel angry because I know she is only _four years old_." I love Renesmee i just feel different towards her not really romantically; after all, I was there when she was born. I watched as she ripped Bella apart and cause her death. But fortunately Bella had her trusty Bloodsucker on hand. The relationship between me and Renesmee is just that, a friendship. But really I don't understand why it's different for me than the others. The whole imprinting thing.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you, but maybe you should ask someone. Like the elders. Maybe they can help you sort things out." we got quiet again and after a while Quil asked. "why is it that everytime I look for you, you're always _here_?" He looked around. We were in the middle of the forest surrounded by nothing but trees. The closest thing around was an ancient house for sale-which nobody ever bought because it was way too expensive-a few miles away. Why was I always here?

"I don't know, every time I go for a walk I always end up here."

"Why?"

"I just feel like I'm supposed to be here, waiting for something, or someone. Like a force of nature is pulling me here, like gravity."

"Well then maybe it's the love of your life you're looking for." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Maybe" I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurray! I did another chapter; this is my new character that I made up that I had warned you about. The two next chapters are going to tell her story in the 1800s, then after that it is going to be in the present. **

**Enjoy!**

Book 2 chapter 1

Jennaveeve Castillos

December 4th, 1845

Mother sent me to give our graces to the new neighbor, whom just arrived, not but a week ago. He is said to be the richest man in Salem, where he moved here from. And now, next to my family, the wealthiest man in Espinoza.

I knocked at his entrance door, hoping for no answer, but my luck was short sided. He opened the door before I had a chance to knock twice.

"Hello, you must be, Jennaveeve Castillos." He said to me in a voice that made my head spin. I looked at his features and was that the man, who was filled with so much power, was no older than 20 years of age. His face was perfect. Not one imperfection to his complexion. He was pale white, with black, brown hair, his eyes were black with a weird-but gorgeous- hint of red around the pupil, and had purple shadows under this eyes. His lips were cherry red, and so visibly plumped, as he smiled at me, illuminating his perfectly straight, white teeth. Even under his clothes, I could see the masculinity of his body, his chest which was so chizzled, he seemed to be carved from stone, with perfection in mind.

I couldn't catch my breath, "Hello," I managed to choke out.

"Your mother said you would be coming out to visit," he explained, "my name is Marvin Dominic,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said,

"The pleasure is all mine," He ended with a smirk as he saw my face become flushed with red.

I soon after returned home and was off to bed.

The next morning, Sir Edwin-one of Marvin Dominic's messengers- was sent to beg my hand in marriage. Only the evening before had I met this man and he wants us to be wed! I had no word in the matter, I had sent off many others asking for my hand, and mother would not let me ruin this one too. Father agreed and it was set for him to come over tonight. We would have a dinner, where he would formally ask for my hand in marriage. No time after Sir Edwin was off, did mother send our messengers to reveal the good news to the others in the Village.

The day had soon come; it seemed as if only a day ago, had Dominic asked me to be his bride and today, when the sun is high above our heads, we will be wed. I had only been in a room with him a few times, I knew nothing about him. And I think that is why mother had kept me far away from him, so I would not chicken out.

Mother had sent for her wedding dress to be tailored for my figure, and to be an exact fit.

When I was dressed the gown was glorious. It fit perfect, and laid flat against my figure. It had a corset and I was almost unable to breath, "Perfect" had my mother gasped. My hair was up in a bun, with diamonds spiraling throughout my hair. The vial was positioned under the bun, running down my back, to my waist.

I walked down the aisle all eyes on me. I've never been one to yearn for attention, but I always got it so I don't mind. Everyone congratulated my parents when word went around about the engagement.

"How lucky you both have become. You produce the most beautiful daughter in Espinoza and now she is compromised to the wealthiest man around. You sure have luck on your side."

By noon we were married and ready to start our new life together. We entered his master bedroom and he carried me to his bed. He laid me down softly and began to kiss me. I had never before been kissed, not before this afternoon at the wedding. His lips landed on mine softly as if asking for permission, I hesitated then gave in. He started kissing me ever so gently then after a few minutes more hungrily, my lips began to hurt, he bit my lower lip and it started to bleed, but he didn't stop. I felt the pain as he pulled my hair and the bun was loose. I tried to get free but there was no use, his hands were pinning me down, I was unable to jerk an inch. He was extremely powerful and I was a weak girl. He started to tear at my dress, forcing it off me.

"STOP!" I repeated over and over, but he was far from over. His eyes were wild, animal like. He was unresponsive."PLEASE! I BEG YOU STOP!" but he kept going as If I said nothing. I began to cry with more exasperation. The pain was unbearable. I yelled, and cried but finally I had no more fight inside me. My body gave up.

Then he did something I did not expect. He bit me neck. The pain he left behind as far worse than I could have imagined. It felt like there was fire; I was burning from the inside. I instinctively reached for my neck, my hands were burning, my legs too; my whole body.

"HELP!" I yelled but the house was empty. He had sent everybody away." WHAT HAVE YOU DON'T TO ME?" I ordered squirming around the bed.

"Don't you understand you fool? I gave you the gift of eternal life." He said with o regret in his voice. "You should be thanking me."


	3. Chapter 3

**NICE OF YOU TO DROP IN. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF HER IN THE 1800. AND IN THE END IT IS DOMINIC THAT IS THE SHADOW LIKE I SAID IN CHAPTER 1. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. GIVE COMMENTS, EVEN IF THEY SUCK. **

Book 2 Chapter 2

I felt the pain worsen every second that passed. Was there no end to this feeling? how much longer untill the death I hoped for took over?

"Only a few more hours my darling, then we can begin our eternal life together."he repeted every few minutes. "Do you feel the thurst building up in your throat?'

"What thrist" I managed to spit through my teeth.

"Do you not feel it?" he asked," the thirst for human blood, that is all you should be able to consentrate on at this moment. Do not worry when the time comes, we will hunt together."

I had no thirst for blood especially not Human, the thought of it all made me queezy.

The fire was not alone anymore, I felt as if someone was stabbing me with a million needles, all at the same time, all over my body. I begged for death, over and over again, and between the begging I imagined what my parent would say when they heard I was dead, I wondered if they would regret the dission of making me marry Domanic, if they would even care.

I imagined my mothers voice "how could she _be_ so _selfish_ as to die on her wedding night and leave us here with nothing. She owed us that if not anything. We gave her life after all." she wouldn't care and neither would faher. They would be to full of rage about not having their luxuries as they planned, their only daughter leaving them with nothing, after her death. money is all they cared about, not me, not each other. if they could sell one another for any bit of gold they would each do it with out thought.

Time passed slower than it had all my life. a minute felt like a year. He was getting impacient as he waited for my trasformation to be complete. He yelled at me from time to time, trying to make it happen faster.

"HELP!" I would yell, hoping somebody, anybody, would hear.

"No bodys going to hear you, so why even try?" he asked with anoyance in his voice

"When its over I _WILL_ kill you myself." I thretened monotone.

"Don't speak like that." He comanded angrily,

"I will speak which ever way i want!" I yelled at him

He had enough of my outbursts. I saw as his hand slid across my face, but I could not feel it, I had worse pains going on.

"Is that the best you can do, I couldnt even feel it." that made him angrier. I knew this should hurt but I felt nothing. Not the punch at my stomache, nor the bites at my arms, and nothing in between. the animal was back in his eyes. but I feared nothing, how much worse could it get. I married a Vampire and now I was about to become one of them.

Even death was better than this.

I heard doors open and Domonic was away from my side."I told you to leave us alone for tonight!" he yelled at somebody from downstairs, "Now leave." he ordered

"I heard screems coming from your bedroom Sir. I thought maybe there must be something wrong!" It was a females voice, "Where is your new bride Sir?" she asked him with suspision in her voice, then I heard screems and they weren't coming from me. After that there were tearing sounds and the screems ended.

I knew what he had done, she was dead and I could not be a part of that.

It took all the srength I had but finally, I managed to roll off the bed and land on the floor. I dragged myself to the open window and climbed it. There was no way I was going to go out the front door, so I took the next best thing. It was two stories away from the ground, but I had no other choice.

The fall was quick and easy, the next second the ground was under my feet. I heard my body hit the ground with a quick _thud_. I knew in a matter of minutes he would notice my absence, and go in search of me. The only place I could think of going was my parents home, I got up from the wet ground and ran for it. The rain was coming down hard, smearing the blood all over me, and what was left of my wedding dress.

I entered the house through the fron door and ran to the dining room where my parents would be having dinner. "Mother, Father" I said breathless. They turned towards me and they were speechless.

"Jennaveeve?" My father asked with doubt."What happened?" as if it was that hard to tell, I could imagine what I must look like, bearfoot, soaking wet, BLOOD ALL OVER ME. The only way to explain it.

"What did you do,"mother asked "Why would you anger him?" So it was my fault that this was happening they blamed me?

"VAMPIRE!" the word escaped. In this town witchery was unacceptable,

"Did he..." She asked knowing the answer "Get out!'' She spat.

"But_"I began.

"Leave! Leave Now! You were never here, you got that!?" They were repulsed with me more than afriad. But how could they I was their only child..

There were hard knocks at the door, angry yells, I knew what it was, there was a mob outside. They had already stared a hunting party. I was the hunt.

"See what you did,you stupid witch, you have brought the hunt upon our door!" They yelled after me as I ran out the backdoor.

The rain came faster and harder almost like hail. I ran not looking where I was going. The mob was behind me I could hear them. I ran as fast as I could, not being able to make myself go faster. They were catching up. The fire inside me got hotter, I felt as I might be on the surface of the sun... impossible how could it be getting worse?

I realized in what direction I was running. I ran towards a cliff, overheading the ocean.

there was nowhere to go, I was surrounded, the only place left to go was down, down into the ocean, where the waves would suck me in.

I kept running closer and closer to the edge, where I would meet my end, relief floods throught me as I race forward. from the corner of my eye I saw a shadow running besides me, but it was fast too fast, it's just a blurr, then it was gone. I do not even pause as I run into the eptiness, the black night swallows me, and I claw at the air searching for anything to grab hold of, but the air just blows past me. There was no way I would survive. God Forgive Me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so this weekend (friday the 20th) I went to watch New Moon. ITS WAS AWSOME! I loved it especially Jacob, OMG he was so sexy and his hot bod. Over the top. I thought that Bella was sucha bitch though, i read the books and everything but in the movie they made her meaner, when she told Jake that she would always choose edward, I was almost crying the look on his face was so sad it made my heart sink everytime he was sad, all because of that bitch that is soo not good enough for him anyways. The wolves were cool but most of them werent even buff. Only JACOB(my love) and Paul he was hot too. I didnt think the actor that played Sam was a good choise though. he was ugly and the movie was awsome so 194,758,680 million trillion gazillion stars and 4771 thumbs up. It was Funny, dramatic, thrilling, romantic, and sad. Poor Jacob, though I will never get over it. I like to think of Jake as a tough guy with an attitude, who sometimes let his nice side slip. And when he was sleeping and bella was going to bitch him him out he looked so angelic and cute while he slept, i was like AAWWW... **

**SP. you're soo welcome to comment on New Moon, what liked , didnt like so one and so forth....**

**ok back to buisness... ****I know that Jacob and his pack, in the Books, are like 6 or 7ft something but i think that just makes them look freakish, so instead, im making them a bit shorter. How about if Jacob is 6ft 2in. is that good. i thing so, my brother is like 6,1"and he's TALL. So hope all you out there don't mind. **

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVEIW! I CARE TO WHAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY. PLEASE!**

**Well Gatta go im off to play Halo ODST on X BOX live.**

**COME BACK THOUGH, PROMISE!**

Book Jacob chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the burning sunlight coming through the open window of my room.

Ugh, I forgot to close it when snuck in last night. Dad knows I sneak out every night, but I still wouldn't take the chance of waking him up tip toeing in the front door -he can really become a monster when he doesn't get his beauty sleep- even I'm too scared to do that.

I got up and fallowed the delicious smell that lead to kitchen that can only mean, my sister is cooking breakfast. She and Paul got married this summer at LaPush beach, so she only comes to visit on weekends and special occasions.

I entered the tiny kitchen and sat down on the closest empty chair.

"Hey, that's Paul's chair, Jacob Black!'' Sis, yelled when she saw me sit down,

"I don't see his name on it."I declared with a smile on my face.

"So? Sit somewhere else, you mutt!" She got that language from Bella and Nessie, who seemed to adopt it from the Cullen's.

"Jacob, don't upset your sister, just do what she says, it's only for today." Dad joined the converstaion,"You might upset her pregnancy." He said with a wink, for her.

Sis and Paul, came to the house saying they had some sort of an announcement about a month ago. They were having a kid, she was pregnant and ever since that she uses it to her advantage. Daddy's little girl gets everything she wants, at least while she has that bulge in her stomach.

They aren't the only ones though, Sam and Emily are expecting a kid too. A boy as far as I've heard, not that I pay much attention anyway. Everyones happiness makes me sick to my stomach, while they are with their with the one they imprinted on. In their, happily-ever-after love life , I'm here trying to figure mine out.

Paul came in and I had to move from the chair, not that I'm scared of him or anything like that, in that department I could definitely take him on. And he knows it too. Paul has always been hot headed, and he still is. Now that he can control his phasing he's back to his old self. Jumping at the chance of a fight, but with me its different. I tried to test out my theory of his fear towards me. I spent a whole week saying things that would make him mad. He would get in my face but then he would just back down after realizing I would win. Next to Sam Im the biggest and strongest wolf. Quil, Embry, and Seth have their mind set on us fighting it out to see who would win in a fight. "You are the main Alpha r_i_ght," They tell me over and over again."Challenge him, we're in need of a good fight"

I have thought it over a few times, wondering if i could win. but then I think, will it hurt his ego? then I remember I don't care, I want to teach him a lesson. He can't have things his way all the time. Alpha my ass.

I ate my breakfast quietly, not saying one word, cause _father_ would get angry. He had his _I'm warning you, _face on. He was trying to make sure I didn't say anything that would get Paul up in a bunch.

when I was finished I got up quietly and put my dishes in the sink. Then I got closer to the door and before I left...

"Nice face Paul!" I landed a blow right in the middle of his face! There was the sound of a crack which I could only imagine was his nose breaking for the third time, all three thanks to me. There was blood oozing all over the kitchen table. I was glad I decided to finish eating breakfast before I did this.

I ducked out the door before anyone could even say a word. They were all still in wonder of what had just happened. I was fast.

I was laughing so hard, then I heard my sister yelling and cussing my name while I phased.

This was a fun morning.

_What did you do this time Jake? _It was leah, She left to _find herself _after the whole Vultori thing went down, I guessed it was because she felt like she wasn't need or just didn't feel like she belonged anymore, she had been gone so long I kinda missed her.

_Is there any doubt on what I did, I'm hurt you didn't even say hello, _it'sa been a while!

_Yea and you're still the same immature, cocky, jerk. Things never change huh?_

_Missed me_

_Not even, _I could see that behind all her sarcasm she did miss me... that is weird

_Shut up you know you miss me too. _

_Leah! _Seth interupted our awkward moment, _Leah my only Sis. It's nice to hear from you. And it's nice to see you talk to Jake before me. Now I know how much I mean to you. _He was kind of hurt.

_Seth C'mon, I just phased and she was here, if I would have known, I would've walked,_ They could all see that I was lying.

_Whatever. Leah I'm tell mom. _and he was gone.

_That little, ugh, why is he so, ahh,_ I heard a howl, not far from me, _He's going to lie to her and she's going to get mad. ugh. He makes me _so _mad!_

_Leah calm down. What's the big deal? She'll be too happy that you came back to care._ Leah knew I was right, so she calmed down.

_So where you off to in such a hurry? _She asked,

_Why do you care, _I could see where she was heading,

_Going to see your bloodsucker friends._She asked with a hint of accusation. Out of everyone, she was still the only one that wasn't comfortable with the Cullen's.

_Of course I'm not _comfortable_with the Cullen's. They are _VAMPIRES!_ Why don't you all understand that. It's DANGEROUS!_

_You're the only one that thinks its _dangerous!_ We can take care of ourselves, got that?_

_In case it's ever needed, I told you so._

_Oh shut up Leah, now I remember why we were all so happy when you left! _I yelled at her. Then I felt how much that hurt her, _Leah im sorry, I didn't mean__

_Don't worry I won't be a bother anymore! _And she was gone. But I still saw what she was going to do. She was leaving again.

Dammit why do I always mess things up, Seth is going to be pissed, and their mom too. I'm going to have to stay away from her for a while.

I tried to forget the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. The feeling of guilt. I had other things to worry about. Renesmee, she was for now, the only priority in my life.

I was running faster not noticing what was passing by. I was at her house in no time.

The little cottage that Esme had built Bella and Edward after they got married. It was a bit too small now since Nessie was getting older. But somehow they were comfortable.

Nessie was waiting for me in the back, like she always did, and me being me, i was always late, so she would get distracted waiting for me to make my entrance.

She was dancing, moving around and around in circles, the barely visible sparkle of her skin, shimmering from the sun coming down exactly on her, it was like the sun was following her every move. There was small yellow bird in her hand, she was focusing all her attention on the small animal sitting on her small, pale fingers. The bird was singing and Nessie was moving along with the rhythm of the birds song.

I phased back to my human form before she had a chance to notice my arrival.

I leaned on a tree and watched her until the birds song was over.

"Jake!" she yelled surprised, "How long have you been there?" she asked, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

"No hello for your best friend?" I asked.

"Uh, Hello," She said shyly.

"hello back, I've been here a while, nice to see you became a better dancer, we should have a dance off one of these days. I think I still have better moves though." I said teasing her, the pink on her cheeks not completely gone yet.

She stood in the middle the forest, her hands crossed over her chest.

I leaned away from the tree and walked up to her, to give her a hug. Her curly brown hair was longer, I could tell, it was just above her waist now. She got taller than Bella too, thats good, she's normal height.

She looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes that had recently formed a hint of yellow. She smiled showing her perfect streight teeth

"I'm catching up," She said noticing me checking her height, "I'm 5,8'' now."

"Thats still not 6, 2''." I was above normal, nice.

"Hey Jake!" Bella yelled, jumping out a tree in the forest with Edward -like always- at her side holding her hand."Haven't seen you in a while, how you been?"

"Surviving," I joked. It's easy being around Bella, like it was before everything happened. I remembered how much I had needed her once. The need to be at her side every minute of the day, but now the need has simply moved elsewhere. I turned to look at Renesmee at my side, her child-like hand in mine, tracing designs on my arm absent mindedly.

"For now. So what about that fight you've been promising me for what, three years now. You know, I bet, I could definatly take you." she smiled confidently at her own words.

"Really, you that confident."

"I think I am." Short and simple.

"lets go then, right now." I teased,

"lets do it," She got in her fighting crouch, "Do it!"

She was about to jump, when Edward got in between us and glared at me. "Don't even thinks about it, Bella. And you dog stop antagonizing her."

"Edward, we were just playing around." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Still not allowed to have any fun I see. Controlling much." The way Edward always had to be in the middle of things, taking away Bella's fun, still pissed me off. Damn leech.

"I don't try to be in the middle of things mongral. But anything that involves Bella, involves me." Edward said simply in a mono tone. I forgot he could _hear_ my thoughts. _That_ still makes me mad too.

"Whatever. Bella maybe we could hang out one of these days, so you can remember how it feels to have fun and a life. "I turned all my attention towards Bella, and tried to forget he was there.

"Um, maybe, someday, I don't know." She kept looking over at Edward trying to make out his expression. "I don't think so Jake, sorry."

"That's fine," I had become bitter after her last sentence, "Nessie lets go yea?" I tuned all my attention to Renesmee who was still tracing her finger up and down my arm.

"OK" She said and went to give Bella and Edward a good bye hug. "Be back soon, kay."

I looked at Edward and the look on his face was priceless.

It was like he wanted to literally murder me.

This makes me happy!

So I went to take Renesmee's hand and gave him a mocking smile. Then we were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright this is a short chapter I know but i was drawing a blank this whole time.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

Book Jacob, chapter 3

We spent the rest of the day on the beach. Not many things to do around these places.

"I thought you were geting better?" I acussed Renesmee, making fun of her. We were surfing out on the beach. We had been doing this at least three times a month for the last four months. 40 degrees in the middle of Fall, people see us out here in the water and think we're INSANE. If they only knew one of us is an 18-year-old warewolf and the other is half vampire half human teenager.

"Well, Mr. I'm-so-good-at-everything, some of us aren't so good at everything. Ugh," one of her feet slipped off the board and she landed face first in the water. "Oww, ahh, this sucks Jake." She yelled at me flipping her leg to the other side, getting back on the surf Board.

"C'mon don't be such a party pooper, Renesmee." I whined

"I want to leave. Maybe we can come back another day when the waves don't suck."

"But, why? I want to stay." I kept whining trying to change her mind. Renesmee had been moody since we left her house. She swam to where I was at and layed her hand on my cheek.

I saw another day. The first week we started surfing in the summer. The water was light blue with the sun coming out for the first time in weeks. There was no clouds in sight.

The waves were perfect, and made wicked pipe lines all day long.

Renesmee fast forwarded a few hours. After most hours of sunshine, the sun was finaly starting to set. Just below the horizon, the sky was painted red and violet. Our surroundings reflected upon the open water.

The both pack together for the first time, celebrating summer vacation. It started a simple fire, and erupted into an enormous bon fire. Reaching high above the our heads. A shit load of people came, some we knew, others were complete strangers looking for a party to crash. And something to do.

The music was bumping and vibrating the water for miles around.

Charlie, Bella's dad and Renesmees grandfather, was called out to stop the fire but insted, his presence made the party bigger than was ever expected. After a while of trying to calm everything down, he gave up and left to call reinforcment.

Others cops came. Me and Renesmee, watched from the sidelines, as everyone ran into the trees and into the ocean in an atempt to not get cought. Renesmee, the Pack and I were, left scotch free.

Coming back to reality, we left for the beach. The two of us walked along the shoreline for a while, hand in hand. After a while we walked in silence,

"Jake?" Renesmee hesitaded, breaking the silence.

"Yea?" she was staring out into the ocean, avoiding making eye contact. It seemed like she was struggling to find the words to say. "Just spit it out, Nessie. What is it?"

"Well, I don't know. You and mom, you two have a great friendship right?"

"Yea, i guess so." what is going on.

"But you and Dad...don't?"

"He hates me_" i began.

She interupted, "But why, I don't understand. I know what happened between you and Mom but that was like three years ago. And _All_ that is over with, right? so why do you two still hate each other?" she was pacing up and down the beach. kicking rocks out of her way as she spoke. "It doesnt make sence to me, you two still going at it. After everything that the two of you had to go through together. Victoria, The Vultori, and then having to protect Mom from Sam and the others, to me it seems that you guys should be closer than brothers." She turned around to look at me."Is it because of me?"

Her chocolate eyes were in pain. She looked away wiping the tears with the hand that held her promise bracelet, when she realized she was crying. Both Bella and I had thought it would be better not to tell her about imprinting, and what the bracelet meant. She carried it around thinking it was more of a friendship braclet. We thought to tell her when she could fully acknowlage the meaning, when she was older. She is older now.

I couldn't tell her the truth. That the reason why Edward and I hated each other, _was_ beacuse of her. Because I imprinted on her when she was born. She belonged to me as much she did to them. And that made Edward burn inside. Every decision that involved her, involved me.

"Nessie," I walked to where she was and tried to confort her,

"Stop!" She pulled away when I hugged her, "Tell me the truth." Her voice was barely audible,

"Renesmee, this is something that we need to speak about with your parents present."

she started laughing and looked away from me again, "that's exactly what they say. I thought you, of all people, would be the one to tell me the truth."

"It's not that simple."

"whats not simple, that you do anything possible to annoy my dad. I notice things Jacob. Im not stupid. Like today, when you held my hand, you had a smirk on your face, what was that about huh. And anytime that you do those kinds of things, I'm always in the middle."  
"I didnt know_"  
"Yea, and now that you do know, how will you annoy him, huh. Behind my back. when stupid Renesmee isnt looking."

I cant believe what's going on. How did I get on trail. "No_"

"I've noticed things with my dad too. When you're around, he had that look on his face. He's listening to what you're thinking, to what im thinking. Tell me Jake what is he waiting for?" She had so many questions i didnt know when they would stop pouring, she didnt give me a chance to answer any of them, or to defend myself.

I stood there, quiet.

"Say something!" she yelled at me.

"What do you want me to say?" I was the one looking away from her now.

"Answer my questions!"

"I cant." It hurt me, not giving her what she wanted, this went against my nature, because it hurt her.

"Why not!" She was crying harder. Crying from anger, maybe.

"I just can't." I was struggling now, to keep my promise to Bella. She was wearing me down. With all her suffering, i never knew existed. "Please, just dont cry. It hurtes me."

"It hurts you, what about me? You think all your secrets dont hurt me? Well they do, but aviously that doesnt matter to you."

She collasped to the ground and i tried to help her up. She pushed my had away with a quick, swift movement.

"leave me alone Jacob Black. I dont want anything from you anymore. Not your help or your frienship. Nothing." she was whispering now but those words hurt more than if she was yelling them .

I could tell she was serious. I fet the pain of rejection from her for the first time.

"Renesmee, please." i begged.

"leave."

If i could't give anything else, I would give her this. I left without looking back, maybe it would make things worse.

when I knew I was out of Renesmee's sight I quickly phased before I had time to check if the coast was clear of regular humans.

If there had been any people I don't think I would've cared. My mind was left behind, I no longer felt the need to be careful.

When the day started I didnt think it would end like this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Leave." I whispered to Jacob.

Jacob didn't even hesitate, he turned around and stared walking away, he was out of sight in no time. I sat there on the wet sand wondering when things had gone wrong. When I had lost my best friend.

I heard him phase in the distance.

People came and went, some looked over at me in wonder, others in pity, but most with indifference.

Darkness soon surrounded me. The day ended and I sat unmoved.

I was on my knees, my head fallen in sorrow, my arms were crossed over my chest trying to keep myslef form shattering into a million tiny pieces. I was left with emptiness. Nothing but a hole where my fast beating heart once belonged. I had never felt so empty. So lonely.

More time passed and nothing happened.

It wasn't the first time Jake and I had gotten in a fight. But this was not a regular fight. It was a break up. He would always be back as soon as he calmed down enough and ask me to forgive him, even if the fight was all my fault.

But this time he never came back. I tried to listen far enough to hear if he was near, if he came back, but nothing. He never showed up.

Maybe he was just tired of me. He had enough of my company and was waiting for exactly this to happen. He just wanted out.

I didnt know what time it was but the moon was up and I felt my eyes wanting to close every second. I didn't know if it was because I was tired or I had been crying so much that they wanted a break.

I knew if I didn't get home soon, I would be in trouble. So I struggled to get off the ground, my legs were so stiff they ached as the blood rushed back to my legs.

By the time I was outside the too familiar door that led inside, it had been another hour or so, I had been in no rush to get home.

I just wanted to get into my room and collapse on the bed and dream all the troubles away. Or at least forget them for a while.

Hopefully my parents would be out hunting or at Grans house.

No luck, before I opened the door I could hear them whispering. Moms wind-chime voice in an attempt to not yell, arguing with my dads velvet voice who was telling her to drop it I had a rough day. Then she went on about how she needed to know what was going on, obviously he hadn't told her about the fight me and Jake had that I replayed over and over in my head, in full view of my dads _special _gift. He was saying how I would tell her when I was over it and how I needed my space for now.

Finally his mind reading was to my benefit.

I opened the door and they both stopped their conversation mid-sentence. I stepped inside and waited for them to speak. But they said nothing so I didn't wait for them to start loading them on me so I moved quickly to my room.

In less then a second I was in my room and closing the door behind me.

I went to my closet that Alice had purposefully made twice the size of my room and headed to the back where I kept my pajamas.

I put them in my bathroom and caught a glimpse of myself in the full wall mirror before I got a chance to shower.

My auburn curly hair had sand in it and was tangled up at odd places. My blue short and pale yellow blouse were full of mud and my knees were red from siting on them all afternoon. Then my face, my eyes were red and puffed up, and I had some purple under my eyes the way the rest of my family had them. And my make up was smeared, there were tear stains dripping down my face and I looked paler than usual. All the color drained from my face.

I took a shower and put my head in my arms against the tiles while the hot water hit my back.

I got out and put on my pajamas, then headed straight for my queen size bed. I closed my eyes and a tear escaped. I knew tomorrow would be worse. I would have to go to school where Jake would ignore me and if I knew them right, so would his pack. Gossip would start before we hit first period.

I had Jake in most of my classes because I changed them all to be with him. And I had Quil, Embry, Seth and a few other new members of the pack in a few classes too. I would be ignored and have to talk to people that for the last year I have only said hello to and waved at in the hallways.

After Nahuel, the boy in South America, came to talk to us. He told us it would be at least six years until I stopped aging. But after the Volturi I had an age spurt. I grew to look eighteen in three years.

The story was that I was dads niece and he and mom adopted me after my parents, his brother and the wife, died in a car accident.

This story didn't hold up at all at first.

People questioned about dads brother.

''But you're adopted. I thought people that were adopted didn't have other family.'' They would ask my dad. And he would respond ''I am adopted, but I had a brother. My brother was older than me and he was married. So Carslile adopted me. Me and my brother lost touch after a while, he was angry with me for not choosing them. But when he died, child services called and me and Bella, adopted Renesmee''

Then there were the smarter ones that noticed my resemblance with mom. ''I see that she might look like Edward because it was his brother but why does she look like Bella?'' We gave different answers. That his brothers wife, coincidentally looked a bit like mom. And that I had dyed my hair this color and it was so people wouldn't ask if they were my real parents. People would think she was my sister.

After a while they stopped asking.

We decided that I was only going to be in high school for two years, I was going to start my Junior year with Jake so he could finish high school before we moved to a different town. Jake isn't into the whole repeating high school thing the way dad and his family are. But he was going to put up with it so he could he could stay with me.

I dont know whats going to happen now.

Jake, Quil, Embry and I are senior. Seth is also a senior because he skipped a grade. He's really smart and Jake wants him to go to collage and become something of himself.

He thinks of Seth like the younger brother he never had.

The other six newest members were in a mix between the other grades. The youngest one Trevor was an eighth grader.

I spend most of my time with Jake and his pack so I never needed to find any other close friends.

What will I do if others don't accept me into their groups?

The Monday sun crept into my dark room and woke me up a quarter after eight.

Great, I was already late for school.

What a wonderful way to start my worst day ever.

With a groan I forced myself off the bed and went to get ready. I changed and looked in the mirror.

The mirror in my bathroom held a wretched figure.

She wore faded jeans and white sneakers and a plain black hoodie. Her curly brown hair was wild and hid most of her face. Her eyes were swollen and red with no depth to them, plain and clearly in pain.

I was halfway done with brushing my teeth when I heard my mom knocking on the door. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and my eyes were still puffy. I hadnt gotten much sleep.

"I thought you'd like to stay home today. So I didnt wake you up." Mom called. She stayed queit and then asked. "Are you alright? Can we talk for a sec?"

I unhappily headed to open the door.

When I opened it my mom examined my face and laid one cold finger on the purple under my eye.

"Renesmee," She started with authority, "What did Jacob do?"

I didnt know what to tell her, I was never any good at lying. I guess I was more like my mom than I thought.

"Nothing." I said, my voice was hoarse from all the crying. It sounded like I hadn't spoken for years.

"Tell me the truth. What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing." I repeated.

"Renesmee," She was biting her lower lip trying to figure out what to say,"You can tell me. Did he _do_something? Hurt you? Tell you something that you didn't want to hear?"

I coulnt help but snicker. "He didnt tell me _anything_. That''s the problem." My voice broke at the end and I felt a sob, coming up my throat. I quickly oppressed it.

She saw the moisture building up in my eyes.

"What are you taking about? What didn't he tell you."

"The same things you and dad won't tell me!" Those were my last words. I closed my door with a bang, picked up my bag and ran out my window.

I thought about not going to school as I took my time walking. Just ditch for the day and hang out by the beach.

But that was more pathetic. Jake would know why I didn't show up for school and it would give him satisfaction that he got to me.

Though he would know, I thought while remembering what I saw in my reflection on the mirror.

Maybe I should have cleaned up better. Why would i wear a hoodie? He knows anytime I wear a hoodie its because im depressed.

And I should have put on make up. Eye liner, lip gloss, some mascara, and blush to give me some color.

Even some Clear Eye, for my red eyes. I'm brain dead when I'm sad. Don't think until its too late.

I finally made it to school in time for second hour, Collage prep English. One of the four classes I don't have Jake in. What a relief.

I walked in and everyone stared at me.

I felt my cheeks redden. being the center of attention was not my thing. Especially not bad attention. I took my usual seat in back and heard people who had already started to gossip about why I looked so horrible, when you had super hearing why not evse drop?

"OMG, did you see Renesmee, she looks horrible." Whispered Amy Youngblood as she spoke with Bonny Clyde.

"When doesn't she?" Bonny said almost to herself sounding off in the distance. "Maybe she finally realized she has no friends."

"huh?" Amy said with confused.

"Jake and his little gang aren't here today, none of them are." She responded

Thank you, my prayers have been answered.

"Oh, how sad, she's going to be all alone. Lets invite her to sit with us?"

"What no! Ugh, no, no way." Stuttered Bonny coming into the conversation with interest.

"Why not? She's going to be lonely."

"So, serves her right. She been walking the hallways like she owns them. She moved here and somehow took her place as Queen Bee. If it wasn't for Jake, she would be the loser of the school. Stupid Cullen, why does he even hang out with her? Hes way too cool and _hot_ for her!" They both turned their heads to look at me. But I acted like was looking away and hadn't seen them judging me. "You see? Like, what does he see in her? Cause all I see is a LOSER." Bonny started laughing and turned her head around flipping her hair.

When I heard this, I felt my face redden and instantly stopped listening to their conversation.

I don't get it, what do they all have against me? What did I ever do to them, and I dont walk the halls like I own them. I keep my head down because I'm too afraid to look anyone in the eyes. I guess it might look like that to everyone else. That I think I'm too good to speak to anyone else outside the group, but they don't know what goes on in my head. I don't know how I'm going to survive without Jake.

Just because Jake and his pack are tolerant of my family didn't mean that everyone else felt the same way. I was a Cullen adopted or not and even though some of the other kids were my Friends I felt that I was treated different.

About 10 minutes later the Bell rang and I was off to my gym class. The period that all five of us-Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, and I- were in a class together.

Thankfully Jake and his disciples weren't here today, all my worries were washed away and I no longer tried to keep up appearances.

This month we were playing volleyball and I got hit on the head more times than I could count on both hands and got hit in the face four times.

Mr. Leimore, our gym teacher, sat me out to watch from the sidelines because I can't play and was and I quote"taking the fun away from the game." He has always been the kind of guy that says whats on his mind.

I sat on the hard wooden floor.

That's all I can do. Usually Jake helps out with my certain disability when it comes to sports, but he isn't here...

And I really, _really,_ need to stop thinking about whats his name... Jake.

who am I kidding I cant stop thinking about him, everything around me reminds me of him and its only been a day.


	7. Authors Note

Ok.. so i know its been like **forever **since I've updated. so im gon say.. i kinda lost faith in myself, nd in my story cuz no one reviewed but then i thought well.. WFT.. idgaf if no one likes my story. I like it nd thts all tht matters but i decided to write again. nd for those who care i will try to get something up by this month. if you have any comments on the story or have any ideas u think might make the story better leave me a review or email me. hopefully i get more views so i wont go into extreme

Thank you to those who reviewed. When I saw tht you guys reviewed i was soo happy!

Jordan Greig, Moonlight919, OMG, CULLEN OR DIE, NessiexxJake, o00o_AnyJoker_o00o..thank you for giving a reason go keep going. :)


	8. Chapter 7

**WOW! its been like_ forever_ since ive updated anything.. nd i said in my A/N tht i was gonna update like 3 months ago.. but life gets in the way of things alot nowadays.. but anyways heres the new chaper with Seths POV.. its a short chapter but its something right?**

**ENJOY!.. hopefully..lol**

* * *

Seth's POV

Jeese Jake needs to get back with Nessie, then things will get back to the way they were before they faught for no apparant reason.

Jake sat on the wet sand staring out into the ocean. He has spoken only words for the past three weeks. Nothing more than yea, no and I dont know.

I have to admit it pisses me off. He is supposed to be the Alpha, the Leader, the one in charge and in command.

But no, instead he's there moping around acting the same way Bella did when edward left years ago.

_Seth I am NOT moping around,_ I heard him in my mind and saw that he wanted to believe that it was true, _What the hell seth?_

_Sorry man, sometimes I forget that your all, also in here._ And the truth was I did. I felt at ease with the whole, 11 minds in one thing.

_Seth you want me to be the Alpha again? Shut the hell up and stop thinking! _I felt the alpha command come on strong. Stronger than it has been before. It made me kneel. _Seth!_

_Jake C'mon man he's only speaking the truth .Let up on him. _Thought Embry_, Give him a break. _Thats all he could handle, after he heard Embry go on my side he instintly phased out.

_You okay Seth?_

_Yeah, Im gonna to go talk to him._

_No, he just need time alone._

We came to the beach to cheer jake up and it did the opposite. I don't understand his reasoning.

_That's 'cus he has none!_ Hollered Quil before he jumped off the cliff with all his fur flying beneath him.

He hit the water which made a giant splash and we all laughed.

There was the sound of people approaching and we all phased out.

It was the afternoon now, the time most of the people from the Res appeared.

An hour and a half later Jake joined the fun.

We went out surfing and built sand castles which Trevor, the youngest of us, knocked it down kicking it into Josh's face. They wrestled and eventually josh won.

Morning became afternoon.

"I'm starved, lets go get something to eat." Jake ordered.

We were all preparing to head over to Sams' when someone caught my eye. The others kept walking not noticing me falling behind.

She was walking down the beach with a surf board held under her right arm, her brown hair in waves going down her back.

As she got closer, I could see her more clearly.

She was wearig a white bikini top with green polkadotts and white surfer shorts.

She had a natural tan and she seemed to sparkle slightly in the afternoon sun.

I flet my palms begin to sweat and I felt nerous as she made her way very gracefully to where I was standing. It seemd like she was gliding throught the air.

She aproached and looked out into the water.

"How are the waves?" She asked, in a quiet breathy voice "Do I even want to waste my time?"Her voise was like a soft whisper. When she spoke I felt my abs tighten and my arms tingle.

She looked up at me with big shiny laser blue eyes throught her long thick eyelashes.

I couldn't find my voice.

I just stared into her eyes getting lost in them.

"Hello? I just asked you a question." she said kind of snotty.

"Sorry," I replyed, "Um, the waves are fine, I guess." I tried to sound nonchallante but it failed and she saw right throught my fascad.

"Uh-huh. Do you surf?" she asked,

"Yea, I do, a little bit."

"Really? because they look perfect to me."

She walked again very gracefully towards the shoreline.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Short chapter, after two years or so, I thought I might get back into this. **

I opened the door to my silver Audi after I pulled into the drive way of the tiny mansion where the real-estate agent was waiting for me to make my appearance. As I opened the door the chilly wind rushed into the car and blew my hair into my face. I quickly pulled it back and put on my button-tap hat to make sure my hair stays in place. I walked up to the slender man in a cheap looking suit who is so involved looking down at his blackberry.

"Good morning" I say with a smile, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He sputtered, "Work stuff." He explained as he pointed to the phone with a bemused expression on his face.

"That's no problem, I understand more than anyone, my work life is pretty much my entire life." I said ending with a laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood which was set as soon as he saw me.

"Glad I'm not the only one" he laughs, "Forgive my poor manners, it's nice to finally meet you Jennaveeve. " He extends his arms in a shy handshake, I take it. "Especially after talking on the phone for so long. I've never had a client who was so….. Insisting on the place she wanted to live. So many demands, climate, land, scenery, it's as if you were looking for this exact location." He said exasperated, as if he was replaying our months of looking for my future home in his head.

"I'm a woman who knows what she wants" I replied simply.

"Uh, yes" he said shyly, "Well here we are, everything is set. Here are your keys" he hands me a pair of old-fashioned skeleton keys. "Would you like a tour?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to go to the grocery store. Thank you though."

"I understand" he flushes "if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. My phone is always open to your call." Then he blushes and quickly begins to walk away towards his Toyota.

"Thank you" I yell after him in confusion.

"Yes, goodbye." He sputters not looking back. And he's gone in a flash.

I'm confused.

"That was really weird and oh so awkward." I laugh as I talk to myself out loud.

I turn around and look at the white building in front of me.

"Home, sweet, home. How much I've missed you"


End file.
